Dreams Are Meant To Be Lived
by gimmesomespace55
Summary: It's lily's time to go to Hogwarts! She has ALWAYS dreamed about being placed in Ravenclaw! She meets a boy on the express that may just change her goals! Mason has always dreamed of the adventures he would have at Hogwarts! He dosen't care what house he's in...as long as it's not... slytherin. (Book is better than summary!I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE-lily**

I walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts express. It was my first year! My mind buzzed with all the wonderful possibilities of Hogwarts! Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sounded nice… but Ravenclaw! A house full of smart intelligent people! Plus… they'd be fun! Ya, Gryffindor is Hogwarts's new "poster house"! Everyone strives to be a Gryffindor… the house Harry Potter himself was in.

Even though i want to be a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor would make me popular! Then there was slytherin that was STILL being publicly shamed for being Voldemort's home house. Anyone sorted there was basically shunned by Hogwarts! Avoided ignored… and even though though headmaster longbottom had tried to stop it… each slytherin was put to a standard test. Then closely watched. Even first years.

I walked up to the first empty compartment. I had no friends at the orphanage. So… that was MY luck.

I don't know how long it had been, but there came a knock at the compartment door.

"Uh, umm. COME IN!" I said, awkwardly. The door slid open and a young handsome boy stood in the doorway. He had blond hair that swept in front of his eyes, and bright blue eyes.

"Oh! I didn't know this space was occupied," he said. He turned to leave.

"Wait! You can stay! I'm actually kinda lonely," i felt my cheeks go warm.

He turned back around. He looked at me as if not very sure i really meant what i had said. I smiled at him, just to get my point across.

 _Sit! Please!_ I begged in my mind. He smiled back and sat down, sliding his bag under a seat that was across from mine.

"I'm mason... Mason dean," the boy said. He smiled again. It made my heart flutter. We were quiet for a moment.

"I'm Liliana Ashworth, but call me Lily," I said. I looked at the window trying not to stare. His eye's were REALLY blue.

"Sooo," mason said, breaking the awkward pause, "which house do you want to be in,"

"Well, Ravenclaw sounds nice… I'd practically die if I were to be a Slytherin," I said, with a small laugh.

"Same, But Gryffindor would suit me, not because of harry potter or anything but, I love to adventure, and play games and… have fun!" he exclaimed, a wistful look in his eyes. My heart was pounding against my rib cage. He held my eye contact until i couldn't take it anymore and HAD to look away.

We sat in silence for a while. Then voice rang through our door

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?!" mason stood up and asked,

"Want anything?" I pulled a bag out of my pocket full of galleons. After my parents died, I inherited ALL the money.

"Ummm, take this and buy two of everything," I said. Why not break the tension with nothing other than a bit of sugar? Mason laughed and took my money bag. A few moments later, he returned, his arms full. He then piled everything onto a row of seats.

"Now, help yourself," I said. He gave me a look and opened his mouth to say something,"no! Just, have some," I said again, smiling. He smiled in return and passed me a chocolate frog, taking a licorice wand for himself.

As I had thought, candy made everything better. The rest of the way we talked continuously, laughing like old friends.

The day grew darker and the stars came out. "You see that row of stars there! That's the Big dipper!" said mason, pointing to a cluster of stars. Both of our faces were pressed to the window.

"Cool!" I replied. Then I looked at him,"you know, I hope we're in the same house, Mase," I said

"Me too, Lily," he replied.

I left to change into robes. I put my muggle clothes into a bag and returned into the compartment, just as the train stopped.

"COME ON! LILY! LET'S GO!" mason yelled. He grabbed my hand, and my heart stopped. He smiled at me, then lead me out of the compartment with his _soft_ hand. (That's when i figured out, mason is going to be the death of me). As we entered the hall, we got caught in a stream of children. We, me and my new best friend where going to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_ : The sorting

She gripped my hand so tightly, I thought i'd lose circulation.

"Lily, just step into the boat!" I laughed lightly. She looked at me with her bright red eyes and stepped in. the boat wobbled and she gripped my hand tighter.

"Lily! Listen the boat is secure!" her long deep purple hair hung over her face, wildly. She wouldn't calm down, and the more she shook, the more the boat wobbled. The boat slid over a little too much and icy black water slipped in near our feet.

Petrified, lily froze. She looked at me, fear etched in her face.

"Calm, and we'll be fine," I said again. She grabbed both of my hands, but her grip loosened. Lily finally started taking deep breaths.

For moments, lily remained calm. Then all the sudden, i felt heat lick the back of my neck. The torch on the boat had lit… uh oh.

Then without moment's hesitation, the small brown wooden boat launched forward into motion.

Lily looked at the verge of throwing up. But the boat continued to move, without making a sound. Gliding effortlessly through the water. She smiled a bit. So, I took her hand and let the cold water run over it. She smiled more! Yes!

"Mason, we're going to hogwarts! We'll do everything possible! And, and" she said, ending in a small squeal. The boat ride ended at a stone dock and everyone unloaded. Everyone swarmed into the great hall. It was marvelous! Four long table each house color was before me. Behind me all the professors sat, smiling at all of us. Older students sat at each table, separated into color. Red, purple, yellow, and green. The ceiling looked like the night sky, most likely enchanted. And about one million floating candles floated above our heads.

"Turn to me! Ah, now, as i call your names, you will come sit upon this stool, and let the sorting hat sort you. Now, read? Very well," announced professor Mcgonagall, motioning to a stool with a hat.

Name after name… my heart was pounding, i was squeezing lily's hand now! Then,

"Dean, mason," Mcgonagall yelled.

"You can do it," said lily, she had a sad look in her eye though.

I walked towards the large stage and climbed the stairs. In the middle sat a three legged stool that look like it would collapse under a pound. I walked toward it, about a million eye's on me. I looked directly at lily. She wasn't hard to spot, due to her dark purple hair and red eyes.

I sat on the stool, three Slytherins so far! that's enough! right? _has the sorting hat got all the Slytherins out of it's hat mind? Nonsense! Gryffindor is where i BELONG!_ I thought to myself. I felt the hat land on my head.

' _Hmmmmmm! A Gryffindor at heart, but likes to win, heart of a' "_ SLYTHERIN," yelled the sorting hat. My heart dropped. No…. this wasn't happening…. It WASN'T. I looked around. Looks of pity circled me. I looked at lily. I could see tears. I let her down… i let EVERYONE down. i walked off stage quickly. Sitting at the slytherin table.

"Welcome to prison," a boy said to me. I gave him an unwanted look.

Name after name was called again. Then a name i cared about was called!

"Ashworth, Liliana," said mcgonagall. Lily was the last one.

Lily hurried up the stairs and sat down. Her eyes shut tight. I crossed my fingers for her. Minutes passed. 5-10 then 15-20 and then the hat yelled

"My mind is baffled, for this mystery of a girl is every house you see, she has the heart of a Hufflepuff, yet the mind of a Ravenclaw. And has courage of a Gryffindor? Alas her soul yells for… a house so unworthy… WHY? A mystery of a girl my mind cannot be made! But beneath it all i know now… but do i? Even now her mind is full, i cannot sort it OUT! Students, professors, if you can figure out this mystery then you are better than me! For me! Wise sorting hat cannot figure her out! Now i'm going with my leathery gut and saying… SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat bellowed.

"Now her over stuffed mind is giving me a hat ache! Set me back upon my stool girl! Now! HURRY BEFORE MY MAGIC IS MUSH!" everyone was silent. Lily looked petrified. Had the sorting hat done this before? Surely not! But, how much of a mystery was this girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**(sorry for smashing two chapters together on the first page,but i am just figuring this site out! :D)**

 **Dis Claimer:** HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

Chapter three

I walked down from the stage. My mind racing. Everyone stared at me… was it possibly EVERY house… no… yes? I walked to the Slytherin table and everyone gave a half clap, that sorta makes you wonder how much they really meant it. I sat down next to mason, and he gave me a half smile my heart felt of pure ice. What did he think of me now? Does he still like me? Or did the rubbish piece of leather hat ruin my whole life?

I crossed my arms on the table and covered my face. I didn't cry, no… I don't cry. At the orphanage… if I cried, they'd lock me in the old nail house!

So, I didn't cry, I just, closed my eyes, wishing that I could cry. I grew without emotion… and most I couldn't feel.

The headmaster talked for some time more but I didn't listen, I just sat in my own type of sad. How am I a mystery? I am ordinary… right?

I don't know how long I sat there, though. Sitting there with my face covered in shame, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mason giving me a sad smile.

"So. Wanna follow our prefect? Or sit here all night?" Mason asked, with a smirk. I laughed slightly. looked around and everyone was standing up and walking away following their house prefect. Mason extended his hand toward me, and I took it. I stood up slowly. Then Mason and I followed the slytherin crowd.

The halls of Hogwarts where even more magnificent than I could have ever imagined! Portraits yelling welcoming things to the students, but as the Slytherins passed, they yelled nasty things, and telling us we didn't belong. I hung my head in shame and sorrow.

"Pip up, lil'! we're in The One And Only HOGWARTS! Even if we are nasty Slytherins!" Mason said, he squeezed my hand gently.

"yea, I guess, but, why slytherin! Now everyone's going to think I'm the next master mind just cuz that bloke of a hat said that 'i'm confusing' UGH!" I blurted, I knew I was being harsh, but, I really didn't care. mason looked at me.

"Lilly, it's okay! We look ahead and not behind!" Mason whispered, so only I could hear. "plus, all the attention is on us," he added with a cheeky grin. I smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Well, I guess that's true, and if I do become some evil villain from a Disney movie or something, at least I have a sidekick!" I said just as cheekily.

"who'ya callin' sidekick Mason said,wrinkling his nose.

"You." I said moving faster to catch up with the group.

"HEY! Lily! You know I'm sensitive!" Mason yelled mockingly. He ran and caught up with me. He opened his mouth to say something else, but I punched his shoulder and pointed to a tall boy talking at the front of our group. Mason closed his mouth and I rolled my eyes and focused on the tall boy.

"As I was saying, the dungeons are down here, but, HeadMaster LongBottom has reinforced our security, so don't be afraid of other houses attacking…" said the prefect. Everyone gasped. "I know… They just don't get it… We aren't bad… I know we're not…" he whispered.

I felt the anger rise in me. What was wrong with them all? We are still people, right? This isn't FAIR!

"ALL the ministry is doing is creating MORE BAD WIZARDS! What do they expect when they treat us like we're bad!" it was out before I could keep it in. They all looked at me. Tears in my eye's dared me to blink. As soon as the words escaped my mouth, people in the hall looked, and to prove my luck, it was the Gryffindors who just happened to be walking by.

"SHE IS A SLYTHERIN! AND SHE'S TALKING ABOUT CREATING DARK WIZARDS! WHY IS NO ONE GETTING HER! THE WHOLE LOT OF 'EM!" yelled the Gryffindor prefect, her face holding pure horror. My heart practically stopped.

"No…" said a slytherin next to me. Her face held more horror than the Gryffindor.

"FOLLOW ME!" yelled the tall boy. And then the chase was on. The Gryffindors pulled their wands.

"MASON?" I screamed. A hand grabbed mine. It was mason. Thank merlin he was there.

"C'mon!" He yelled, and we ran. Following the tall boy down to the dungeons. The Gryffindors firing spells our heads as we ran.

"DOWN HERE!" yelled the prefect, motioning to a dark stairwell. Mason grabbed my hand again and started pulling me down the stairs. And again, the gryffindors firing spells. It's surprising how well about 60 people can doge so many spells so fast! It felt like the longest stairwell ever! Just spiraling downward as if we were going to the depths of earth. Then finally, the boy's voice rang out,

"SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!" and then i saw light, not light from the spells being fired behind my head, but the light of a lamp.

"IN HERE! EVERYONE!" then, one by one, everyone went through a hole at the end of the tunnel. Mason pushed me through first, and then he came through, then the prefect came in last. Everyone breathed heavily from the long run.

"Girl! What's going through your mind?" said the boy. And then a figure stood in the door way.

I looked at him. "What's going through yours?" I replied. He didn't have a chance to answer because screams from outside the door we had came through rang through the room. Then the sound of loud footfalls running away, and then the big door swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"What's happening here?" said the man that had come through the door. He had hair so blonde it was almost white and eye's as grey as storm clouds.

"Maximus! Explain why a herd of Gryffindors are chasing you!" The man yelled at our prefect.

"Sir… professor Malfoy. This first year, Lily Ashworth, was complaining 'about the ministry's treatment to us. And she mentioned dark wizards… and Sanya Velden, the Gryffindor prefect overheard!" said the tall boy, looking at Lily.

"I see… Lily, I agree with you… but, here, you have to watch your tongue!" Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes. "I have to send word to potter," he added more to himself.

"Well, all of you best be off to bed! Early day tomorrow!" Professor Malfoy yelled.

I looked at lily. She had a blank expression.

"I best be off to bed...like he said," Lily deadpanned. I gave her a quick hug and nodded to her. And she walked away toward the girl dorms. I watched her go up the oak wood stairs.

I as she left, I felt my heart speed up I was going to meet my new roomies. Ugh! I looked around the room, then, I finally noticed the beauty of the slytherin furniture and decor.

Green and silver go surprisingly well together. Once you walked in, you where directly across from the main sitting area. Big green love seats that surrounded a dark wood table and in front of the table a huge fire. And dotted around the room were several wooden table with matching chairs to study at. Parchment, ink, and quills sat on each table for assignments. Three grand windows lined the back wall. But the only thing i saw was a murky green color.

I wrinkled my nose and walked closer. I placed my hand on the window. It was-

"The Lake... Boy... whats your name?" said someone behind me.

I spun around. Malfoy.

"Oh...um, Professor Malfoy, I- My name is Mason... Mason Dean," I replied. Malfoy looked at me for a moment that seemed to last forever.

"So, Mason... You have disobeyed me why?" Asked Malfoy. You'd expect him to be mad but... he wasn't. He seemed amused actually.

"Well Professor, I guess I was trying not to worry... For my friend, Lily. She seems upset and... She's afraid of water..." I said with a sigh... Lying to my professor seemed pointless.

"Ah, so your a friend of the girl... I see, My good friends mother used to be named lily..." replied Malfoy.

"If I may ask...Is, that Harry Potter your talking about...?" I asked, kind of shocked... in all the stories I had ever heard about Harry Potter had very clearly stated the boiling hatred between the two boys. "But, no disrespect or anything... But, aren't you and Harry Potter... enemies..?" I add nervously.

Malfoy took a moment to look at me. He wasn't a man of many words.

"People can change," Malfoy said wistfully,"people can change,"

I wrinkled my nose."Professor... Again, I mean zero disrespect... but...People don't change, no matter how hard you try... People can't change," I said firmly. Malfoy looked at me, in slight shock.

"Is that how you really feel...? Boy...You are highly wrong, and take it back NOW!" Malfoy said, angrily.

I felt anger rise in my stomach. "Yes! That is exactly how I feel! And you have NO right what so ever to tell me my opinion is wrong!" I said, trying not to loose my cool.

Malfoy stared at me, his eyes narrowed. I should have backed down, or at least broken eye contact, but no, i looked Malfoy in the eyes and kept myself at full height. After what WAS forever, Malfoy smiled.

"You didn't stand down, your not afraid...very brave," Malfoy smiled.

Heh I must have been feeling confident, so I just had to add

"Being brave doesn't mean I'm not afraid...It just means that I'm willing to do what I'm afraid to do,"

"Smart boy... follow me." Malfoy said, walking towards the fireplace. He stopped in front of it and pulled a small bag from inside his robes and smiled. He opened the bag and stretched out his arms to show me what was inside.

I craned my neck to look inside it. A bright purple dust that glittered slightly was inside.

"Floo Powder, Mason," Malfoy said, looking inside himself.

"Crap! I'm almost out! Well, you do know how to use it, don't you?" Malfoy asked me. I nodded.

"Sir...Where are we going...And, shouldn't I be sleeping?" I asked, as much as I wanted to explore with Malfoy, I should be well rested for tomorrows standard test.

"You aren't tired I suspect...Take some powder, and step into the fireplace!" Malfoy said excitedly. It was true, I wasn't tired what so ever. So, I took some powder. Thank Merlin that the fireplace wasn't too small. I bent down and stepped in.

"Excuse me, Professor... Where are we going? I Kinda sorta need to know." I asked.

"Mason! Just drop the dust! There's only one place that this fireplace can take you!" Malfoy said. He was now smirking, as if I was supposed to know THAT! I said a silent prayer that nothing bad would happen, and dropped the purple powder.

A purple flame engulfed me, and stung my eyes, and the next thing I knew, I was somewhere else. I stepped out of the fireplace and entered a vast room. The ground was made of beautiful polished wood, and the fireplace I had come out of and it was bordered with a gold lining and mantle piece. Rows upon rows lined the walls of the room, witches and wizards walking out of them. A hand was placed on shoulder.

"We're at the Ministry Of Magic," Malfoy smiled. Malfoy walked away with a purpose...So I followed him. Malfoy Power walked through the Ministry and I had to run to keep up. After a while we came to an elevator, and Malfoy walked into it. I walked into the elevator, and stood next to him.

Malfoy pressed a few buttons and then he grabbed onto a leather handle that was hanging from the ceiling. Then the little elevator lurched forward, then up. It caught me of guard and I went flying forward. Then, as a stood up, the elevator stopped and I flew backward. Malfoy grabbed my arm and lifted me up. We walked out of the elevator. And into an office sized room. There was a table with a comfy looking chair and quiet a few book shelves around the room with a grand window in the back.

"Where are we?" I asked in awe.

"My Office is where you are! Draco! Whats your problem!? We're in a meeting!" I turned around and two men and a women where standing next to Malfoy. The woman looked quiet agitated, and I was guessing that it was her office.

"Mason! This is Hermione! I'm sure you know who she is!" Malfoy said with a big grin. What! Mouth dropped.

"You mean, the minister? And...That's Ron! And Harry! Wow, Lily'd love to see this," I gasped. It all made sense, The woman had bushy brown hair, one of the men had red hair, and the other had a lightning scar. Harry gave me a look. Oh! His mum!

"No! Oh... I meant that... My friend...Not..." I stuttered.

"Oye! Malfoy! You brought a kid!" Ron yelled.

"Yea, well he's kinda the problem...His friend Lily Ashworth said that she had unfair treatment...and she mention 'making more dark wizards' and OF COURSE the Gryffindors over heard that bit... the rest should explain it's self," Malfoy sighed. Hermione gasped.

"Was anyone hurt? What about the girl, Lily? Is she okay?!" Hermione said walking over to me. It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me.

"Oh...She was a little... Upset," I shrugged.

"We are going to Hogwarts... C'mon," Said Harry.

 **(Hi! Gimmesomespace here! I am in need of characters! If you would like your character in the story... plz leave a review of your character! Thanks! and i'm trying to make longer chapters! :) cya)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-not such a sweet night

Hermione lead the way out of the office, and everyone trailed behind her. I knew it was late, and I should feel tired, since it was my first day, but I felt nothing but anderline. My heart wizzing. I was walking next to four legends. I took a deep breath. Why did adults walk so fast? I was practically jogging next to them.

"So, Mason, you're a first year? Was the sorting as still boring?" Potter asked me, trying to lighten the mood.

I swallowed hard. The sorting was anything BUT boring.

"Heh, actually… You know, that Lily girl I mentioned?" I stared, clearing my throat. "She's apparently, ALL the houses… Sorting hat made a whole fuss and everything. Took 'im a bit to decide too," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"What? Hows that possible?" Hermione gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. She whirled around to face me.

"What exactly did the sorting hat say? Mr. Dean?" Hermione asked me. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I felt my face flush red.

"Er… It did some rhyming about how she was such a mystery… B-but I don't really r-remember…" I stuttered.

"Of course! I read about this in a book!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course YOU would…" Ron mumbled. She huffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"That's quite a spectacular girl though, we MUST find her! ASAP!" Hermione said, more to herself than to the people around her. Then she pushed past them and kept moving, towards the elevator.

Something made me feel off though, like something terrible was soon to come.

* * *

Lilys POV…

"What do you mean, 'You don't know why your all the houses? you HAVE to know! What spell did you use?" pried a girl with golden brown locks. I felt my face heat up.

"For the millionth time! I have no CLUE what happened. And I just want to sleep!" I moaned. My roommates were already very touchy.

"Fine," Said one of the girls. She had light skin and pixie cut turquoise hair. Her eyes were a water blue and doe shaped. "My names Kia." she said.

"Name sharing? Okie! I'm Lorena!" said my second roommate. Her hair was very long and wavy. It was a very weird rusty yellow, and her eyes matched perfectly.

I gave a polite smile and curled into my soft bed. It was surprising how comfortable slytherins furniture was.

Then, in a very predictable way, my mind wandered to Mason… what was he doing? Where his roommates as touchy as mine? And was he feeling ok? Finally, Kia turned ehr lamp off, and I was able to doze off.

"Are you Lily? Please, come with me," said a light, female voice. A hand tapped me awake. My eyes fluttered open to see an astonishing face hovering over mine.

 **Hi! Gimmesomespace here! I'm soo sorry for the late upload, but here it is. It's short, but oh well. Enjoy! Oh, and llama.**


End file.
